In the development of sectional doors, particularly of the so-called roller shutter type used for doors in van-type truck bodies or trailers, there has been a continuing need to develop a door which is easy to fabricate, durable and includes substantially weather-tight seals at the hinge connections between the door sections and at the door edges. There has also been a continuing need to develop sectional, roller shutter type doors and the like which are easy to assemble and disassemble with respect to the interconnected panels and with respect to the side edge door guides or support tracks. Although a substantial variety of sectional doors have been developed, some of which are adapted for vehicle use in van-type truck bodies and trailers, many of the specialized requirements for these doors including light weight, low cost to manufacture, ease of assembly and weather tightness have not been entirely met by conventional doors heretofore known. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.